Beautiful Creature
by GlassFox
Summary: She was the last of her kind, hunted by many for all the wrong reasons, and the only one able to stop the darkness, that was slowly creeping upon their land. They could hunt and kill their last light of hope, or they can finally realize their mistake. Even so, this tragic creature would have to forgive their kind for what they had done. ItachixOCxDeidara AU (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Outline: **This story takes place in an AU where the Akatsuki are an organization that take missions from all countries, and hunt down bounties. Also, I have added different races to this story so there are not just humans, making this supernatural. It's an adventure story with humor, romance, action and a few other minor elements.

Being the last of her kind, an Angel finally breaks free from her prison and discovers more about the outside world, both the joys and the pains. Meanwhile, darkness is slowly creeping upon the land, taking its time. Hundreds of years pass within a blink of its eye for it is patient, and good things come to those who wait. After eradicating the Angel race, the only creatures that could have potentially stopped the evil, it never expected that one had survived nor would it have ever guessed as she was the complete opposite of what an angel was meant to be. It will do anything to destroy her and shall turn the world against her, she will be hunted, and she shall be killed, as was meant to be and it will use the most powerful organization to do that. Akatsuki.

Tired and exhausted the Angel disguises her gender, and her identity, continuously on the run.

The story line is quite clique i think.. But then again that's up to you readers to judge as well ^_^~~ I'm not going to give away too much in terms of plot though..

**Notes:**  
On another note the updates of this story will be random since I should balance it out with my first year uni life DD:

Since English is not my first language characters may seem ooc since its difficult for me to find the right words to describe things and words with what they should be saying, so I'll apologize in advance.

This is my first time writing, so criticism etc is most welcome.

Enjoy~~ ^_^

(I don't even know if you guys read AN because I know that I certainly don't _, But I would appreciate it if you just read the notes of this first chapter XD)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, which I obviously don't, I wouldn't be here. The only thing I own here is my OC and the plotline. Thanks (^_^)

* * *

**Chapter One - Awakening **

Within a dark, dank cave, there was a being, encrusted within an icy crystal shard. This was her tomb, where she was sealed by her very own kind. It was a cruel joke, for the others had lured her in there using fake smiles and deceptive words. Her kind was thought to be gentle and forgiving however, they were anything but that. Shunned for being born with different features from the rest, she was ridiculed, cursed, and beaten. She remembered the hurt, that came from inside.

Every word they shot at her, every face they made. It hurt more than when they would beat her with sticks, leaving her lying there in blood and bruises. Even when she cried and begged for them to stop, they would laugh and continue doing whatever they did, until she could no longer cry nor make a sound. There was no one she was able to turn to and she was used to being alone but she wouldn't have it any other way. The time alone let her think, and the silence was tranquil and peaceful, so she enjoyed the loneliness.

She guessed that they needed a scapegoat, a reason as to why awful things would happen and since she was different, they took it out on her. She was different because she was 'cursed', an 'ill omen', a demon spawn. It was ironic to think that by encasing her in ice, they believed they were condemning her, when instead they had saved her from being murdered with the rest of them.

Her whole race shared the same features. They all had gorgeous, golden locks of hair exactly like the sun, and leaf green eyes that were as vibrant as nature. She, on the other hand, had silvery white hair that reflected the moon. Her eyes, an azure blue almost the same colour as the night sky, which was the exact opposite of them. They feared what they didn't know, and what they were not used to, so they had feared her. She had only met one other who shared the same strange hair colour as hers.

He was slightly older than her, another creature that viewed the world as beautiful. Although he had pure white hair as innocent as the snow, his eyes were a deep and mesmerizing red. Their time together was short but she would always remember him, even if he had forgotten about her. She even remembered his name… Z. It was quite unique compared to anything else she had ever heard before.

During her younger years, she recalled when her, and the others her age were first learning to fly. Their wings were already so large and majestic whereas hers were puny and insignificant. They would point fingers and snicker amongst themselves.

'Look at her wings, their so small and weak, she can't even fly!'

Then they would push her from the edge of the waterfall cliffs, whilst she would flap her small pitiful wings, unable to even glide through the air. The adults all stood there and watched, making no sign to catch her as she fell, amusement crossing their features. She would panic, and start screaming to herself in her mind as she felt the jarring impact of landing in the water. She feared the feeling of falling, and hated every bit of it.

As the years went by, the wings of the others had stopped growing as they were fully developed if they could fly. She was never able to fly, and so her wings kept on developing until they were larger than the 'cupid sized' wings of the others, although they still continued to laugh at her.

For so long, her race had avoided humans as they were hunted for their wings. The humans would attack them then tear off their wings, using it as materials to make more things. When the angels went into hiding, the humans had collaborated with demons in order to find them. The demons, who had long wanted to annihilate their centuries old enemy, readily agreed. From inside her ice prison she could hear the screams, the cries and wails of her kind as they were being slaughtered. She heard the splashes of blood and the thud of bodies hitting the ground.

With the last of her waning strength, the creature stretched out her wings once more and felt the rest of the ice split open. Slowly, her body started to slide out from the crack, the jagged edges digging into her skin and then slowly ripping through her wings, until finally, she fell out of the ice, and tumbled down, spiraling deeper into the cavern that was her prison. Her thoughts echoing within her mind,

'Cold..Pain.. Numb…Burning'.

She closed her eyes and felt the force of the air rushing around her figure. Even while falling like that she felt… free. Never had falling felt so damn good.

* * *

'Oi oi, Sasori danna! OI! Are you listening to me!? UN'

The red headed male looked over at his blond haired partner, who was throwing a tantrum. They were on a mission to eradicate some lord when they discovered that they were outnumbered with the amount of men he had hired to protect him. They decided to take refuge in a cave and go about the matter in a more strategic way to call less attention to their mission, and to avoid as many casualties as possible.

'Deidara.. Shut up, or they might be alerted to our presnce.' Sasori sighed.

He had decided to call upon the help of Itachi and Kisame to back them up. Although the shark face enjoyed picking fights, he knew that Itachi would rather avoid pointless violence.

He was interrupted by a loud splash somewhere deeper within the cave. Immediately both of them stiffened and looked into the direction it came from, the only sound heard was the crackling of flames from the small campfire, its light, illuminating parts of the cave and highlighting shadows making it appear sinister and foreboding.

They stayed silent and alert waiting for anything to happen when there was another splash. Finally, they spared each other a glance, doused the flames and headed towards the sound of the disturbance. The sound of their sandals as it hit the dusty ground gave light echoes, and soon stopped as they entered a cavern full of ice crystals that seemed to glow.

The whole floor was like a large rock pool except instead the rocks were made from ice, and where the light glow of the crystals hit the water, it made it seem as though they were standing in pools of liquid rainbows.

'Theres nothing here, a crystal probably dropped down, but this… This, is art, Un.'

The one named Deidara glanced around seeing nothing through his scope, but the way the crystals melted, adding more water to the pools and how they would plummet and shatter upon the ground made it so.. fleeting.

Sasori secretly agreed with him for once, but made no action to let the blonde know. However, he saw this cave as an eternal piece of art. Surviving through the ages undisturbed and untouched by time. Yet there seemed to be a touch of sadness to it. It was truly a beautiful masterpiece.

He found himself wondering what would have taken place here through the years to make it give itself such an atmosphere. They exchanged no words as they simply took in the breathtaking scene, both secretly promising to return here again, for more than just one time. Then they turned and walked back to their camp, ignoring the sound of splashes as more crystals came down.

If only they paid attention to those splashes, as what they would have saw, could have potentially been the most exquisite, yet heartbreaking masterpiece they would ever have laid eyes upon.

* * *

That's all for the first chapter.. Its quite short i know haha .  
The next chapter might come out later today or tomorrow

I don't have a beta... I suppose i should, but feel free to point out any errors~


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter~~ Enjoy..?

If there are any questions just ask!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, which I obviously don't, I wouldn't be here. The only thing I own here is my OC and the plotline. Thanks (^_^)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Brother**

The creature heard voices echoing from further below. She opened her eyes, and saw two males. One with blonde hair and the other was red. She could not understand the language they were speaking and she didn't know the kind of people they were. Just as they turned around to leave, she braced herself as the impact of landing into the water pushed the air from her lungs. She froze, her azure blue eyes widening, and hoping that they would not turn around. They didn't. She waited a few more moments until she deemed it safe enough to move.

Her legs were shaking as she struggled to stand; they felt so stiff, not being used for so long. Her whole, blue, knee length dress was soaked. Observing her surroundings, she noticed a few exits, so she closed her eyes listening to the whispers of nature in order to sense the way out. Slowly, holding onto the ice crystals and the wall for support she wobbled her way to what she knew was the exit.

As she made it the entrance of the cave, a blast of cold hit her, and she looked back to see that it was embedded into a mountain. Looking in front of her all she could see was bright snow. She felt lost, exhausted and afraid. She was unsure of the outside world as she had never left her home before; The Angel Sanctuary. It was a place that only angels resided in. It may have been her home but to her, it felt like a cage.

Very slowly, she was able to follow a small path that went down the mountainside. She didn't know how long she traveled for but all she was that the sun was starting to set and it was getting dark.

Continuing on for a few more hours, her bare feet were freezing in the snow and her normally pink lips started to turn a purple, blue.

At last, she spotted a small abandoned shack, picking up her pace. Entering, and expecting it to be empty, she was quite pleased with what she found. There was a fireplace, an old bed with some sheets and a few other things lying around. Further exploring it she was able to fine a thick black cloak, and she quickly wrapped it around herself, and then lighted a fire with a wave of her hand, sat in front of it warming her body up. As an Angel she was able to control the elements around her, although she did not use those powers very often, as there was never really a need to. Clutching her chest, she felt a cool metal on her hand and looked down at her medallion.

It was black in design and had images of different creatures upon it. Her eyes started back at the fire and glazed over as she recalled some memories.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

'W-who are you' the frightened female asked the taller male in front of her. He had heard an enchanting sirens song and had come to investigate.

'Me? Call me Z' He laughed. It was a calming sound. 'I'm honored you want to know who I am, but who are you?'

'What do you mean?' she asked, observing Z. He wore burgundy, from fitting pants and a black netted shirt. Around his neck she saw a black medallion with engravings that she couldn't quite make out.

'Well, what's your name? Surely people call you something'

'They call me creature'

'Creature!? I don't think someone as cute as you could be a creature'

The girl didn't know why, but she felt a swelling feeling in her chest. She turned her head to the side, a questioning gesture. He chuckled.

'Since you don't have a name, why don't I name you?'

She didn't say anything, but continued looking at him curiously.

'hmmm… What are the names of the people in ur race?'

She thought about that for a moment before answering.

'Their named things like Hope, Faith, after the seasons and nature' She was about to continue when he interrupted her.

'I don't believe any of that would suit you. Naming you based on those things would put a shame to your beauty!' He grinned

Once again she felt something in her chest but couldn't understand what it was. Her face stayed an emotionless mask. He started mumbling to himself.

'hmm Utsukushi (Beautiful).. but you remind me of the moon.. Perhaps Tsuki (moon) then? Utsu..kishi..Kui? OH! What about UTSUKI!'

He grinned at her proud at himself for ingeniously combining the two words; Beautiful Moon. The girl however, scrunched her face up in distaste. He saw this and hastily shook his head.

'I … Honestly don't know what to call you!' He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and then suddenly a light came up in his eyes.

'I know, instead I'll call you imouto-chan (little sister)! You can call me Nii-chan (Big brother). Okay, I'm adopting you, from now on you're my precious imouto!'

The girl was momentarily stunned at his outburst. He just suddenly adopted her, just like that! She was curious whether if you could even do that.

'Y-you… Want to be related to me? Not even my family wanted anything to do with me.'

'Well, that's a shame, because they lost quite the precious treasure.'

She thought about that, the strange feeling pulsing within her.

'I..I would like that.. Nii-chan'

The boy laughed and sat down next to her, and gave her a hug. He felt so warm, and she enjoyed the feeling as she hesitantly, and shyly buried her face in his chest, returning the hug. The boy laughed once again, and she decided then and there, that she loved that sound. He looked at her closely, observing her as they were now so close and saw deep purple bruises running across her body. He held her closer, and they sat in silence for a while until he said;

'I'm going to tell all my friends about you, and brag to them about how adorable my imouto-chan is!'

The creature blushed and for the first time, she felt a genuine smile grace her lips finally able to place a name to this amazing feeling.

Happiness.

After that first meeting, they promised that every week, at the same time they would come to that same clearing to see one another. For a few months they continued their routine talking about anything and everything. They spoke of their desires, their hopes and their dreams.

'My dream is to be able to protect those I love! So I want to become stronger. Imouto don't you have a dream?'

'..A dream? … No?'

He deadpanned at her.

'Why are you asking me no? You should know! Something you want to strive for! A goal.'

'A goal...? Then I want to see the world... and .. have people that I shall love.'

He looked at her sadly understanding that she was always cooped up in the Angel's Sanctuary. It was her prison, for the other angels were ashamed to let her be seen.

'Is that..so? In that case, I promise to you that when we're older, I'm going to kidnap you from here and show you around!'

She stared up at Z inquisitively.

'You would?'

'Mhmm I want to! It's definitely a promise my precious imouto!' He flashed his smile and she happily grinned back at him, feeling that rush of warmth in her chest.

Their time together had been brief but precious and the creature cherished that memory greatly, until one day, Z didn't show up. She thought he may have been sick, and worried for him, so the next week she went again. He didn't show up then either, nor the next week or the week after that.

This continued on for years, when finally, he came back to her one last time.

'Nii-Chan!' She grinned happily at him and ran to hug him. He laughed heartily as he caught her. His laugh sounded… different. She caught the lightness of a sad tone.

'Nii-chan? You're not happy… So don't force yourself.' He looked down at her sadly, noticing several cuts and bruises on her fragile form.

'My precious imouto.. I can't tell you why but I have to leave.' He hesitated. He did not want to leave her alone.

The girl was quite for a moment before smiling.

'I.. Understand. Its okay nii-chan'

Z still looked upset but then he finally removed himself from her embrace and reached up to grab something from his neck. He took of his medallion, the one he always kept with him, then put it on her.

'imouto, take this.'

'But this.. I couldn't'

'Take it...' he said sadly

'..So that one day I may find you again' he placed his forehead against hers giving her a heartbreaking smile.

'Farewell, my precious imouto'

And with that, he was gone.

'Goodbye.. Nii-chan'

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

She felt her chest knot up, and something warm came sliding down her cheek. Touching it with her fingers, it felt wet. She did not understand why water was escaping her eyes, but she did know that she didn't want to feel this way again.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she felt warmer than before. Shutting her eyes she fell back on the wooden floorboards and was asleep in moments.

* * *

A small group of demons traveled together in the harsh tundra, when one of them suddenly stopped and sniffed at the air. The demon grinned and motioned for the others to follow. He had not smelt a scent like that for hundreds of years. Perhaps if he found what it was and brought it back to the lord that hired them, they would get a pay rise. This lord did after all, love to collect rare treasures, through legal means or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, pair of ninja were also travelling within the tundra, when one of them stopped, causing the other one to pause in his tracks. He sensed some demons nearby. It had been a few hours already since Sasori and Deidara had called for the reinforcements, and getting discovered by the pack of demons working under the lord they had to kill would not be ideal. They would have to be on guard.

* * *

**Okay the next chapter will be out in another day or two, but considering how well I'm going it will most likely be tomorrow night! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

**So if you guys haven't noticed yet, the chapter names are in alphabetical order** ~ . haha

My storyline is actually based of the alphabet, because each letter gives a chapter name which gives me an idea! Lol XD

There's also going to be a fight scene here.. And its my very first fight scene so I'm going to assume that it'll be awful DD:

This chapter is the start of the characters meeting one another.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, which I obviously don't, I wouldn't be here. The only thing I own here is my OC and the plotline. Thanks (^_^)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Captured**

The creature sleepily awoke to the sound of the hooting of owls, and the occasional squeak of mice. She could hear the light whistling of a breeze. Her stomach grumbled, and she uncomfortably shifted to stretch her body. She craved the hard, crunchy fuji fruit from her home, the sweet taste bursting into the mouth at the first bite.

Suddenly, she caught the sound of something familiar. Strange blood chilling howls. She remembered those battle cries all too well.

'_Demons'_

Her eyes narrowed and she quickly sat up, the soft glow of the dwindling flame casting eerie shadows around her. She stiffened as she heard the scuffling of feet outside of the shack, and caught the outlines of strange and twisted figures, casting chills down her spine.

Quietly, she retracted her wings making them disappear altogether; that way, if she had to run, they would not slow her down. She slowly got up, her body still warm from the heat of the fire.

Carefully she made her way to the one small dusty window, the mountain she escaped from looming from the west. She tightly pulled the dark cloak around herself and tugged up the large hood, completely obstructing any view anyone would have of her face. If only she wasn't so weak she would be able to conceal her scent and put up some protective wards.

It was far too silent, there was no wind, no sound of wildlife... Nothing. They were close.

She did not relax and kept her guard up afraid of what would happen. She strained her ears and heard a light scratching of claws along the walls of the shack. She turned and put her back to the window, staring at the door, waiting for the demons to burst in.

Seconds past and still nothing happened, building up the suspense in the air. She shakily let out the breath she was holding in, and edged her way closer to the door. She turned her head towards the window and let out a strangled gasp.

There was a demon staring straight at her, its features, fierce. Amongst demons there were ones that looked stunning and seductive and those that looked as though they had just dragged themselves out of hell.

This was such a demon with glowing red orbs for eyes, lying within dark, black sockets. Its skin, a pasty colour had a tinge of mold upon it. Its black hair, was a messy greasy curtain. It lifted its fist towards her and she scrambled back heart thumping loud within her chest.

It smashed the glass window without flinching, and the shards flew towards her, a piece of it slicing the skin on her face.

The first thing she immediately noticed was the smell. It smelt of something rotting in a damp, dark place. It tainted the air of the shack and she tried to hold back her gag.

She was frozen on the spot when she saw behind it, crawling through the window were more of them, she didn't count how many, however, as the first one reached out to grab her.

Adrenaline shot through her veins and she turned to run, bursting through the door and out into the bitter night.

* * *

'Hn'

The black haired male stopped at hearing the sound of howls. The demons seemed to be on the hunt, and he stiffened, trying to note what they were hunting. The howls sounded again and he relaxed slightly realizing that the howls were leading into another direction, and he felt pity towards the thing that they had caught the scent of.

'Itachi'

The shark man said behind him, wanting to know what they were going to do. Itachi said nothing and calmly continued onwards towards the mountains. They were fortunate that they were not the ones being hunted. It would have been an inconvenience.

Itachi knew that Kisame enjoyed fighting and loved the violence, but was also aware that the shark respected his decisions and knew he would follow.

He did.

Moments later Itachi stopped again when he felt the presence of the demons rushing towards their location. His eyes glowed red, annoyance filling him as they came closer. Suddenly he noticed another, fainter presence that was rushing towards them, and he couldn't quite make out what it was as it was nothing he had felt before.

Out of the dark shadows of the trees, a tiny, hooded figure came rushing out and barreled right into Itachi. However, it was too small to knock him over and was instead knocked back into the ground. Looking up, the figure let out a startled shriek, before shooting up and running in another direction.

As the creature was running, she thought about how bad her luck was, to run straight into another demon. She felt as though she had run into a solid wall when she was knocked over and looking up she saw another demon with glowing red eyes and black hair, donning a black cloak with red clouds. They were everywhere! Suddenly she felt a cold, clammy hand grab her pulling her backwards. She attempted to struggle, but was still too weak to do anything. Whatever it was started to drag her back in the direction she came.

Kisame meanwhile, who saw his partner getting shrieked at by some cloaked figure, was trying to hold back his giggles.

'Normally Itachi, you get a lot of reactions, from infatuated girls to jealous boys but THAT.. That was something else! That kid treated you as though he just saw a demon! Ah..aha…ahaha…AHAHHAHAHAHA' Kisame would never know how right that statement was.

He finally doubled over, and burst into laughter, one arm clutched his stomach whilst the other moved up to wipe away a tear that had escaped. Itachi, ignoring his partner, kept on his emotionless mask and simply stared ahead, waiting for the demons that he sensed to come into the clearing.

As they did, he counted around 12 demons and prepared himself to attack them. Kisame, noticing the situation stopped his laughter and did the same. One of the demons growled out in their language of hell,

'Where is the boy?'

As he said that however, another demon entered the clearing holding the figure from earlier in his arms. The creature heard the statement and realized they were unaware of her gender due to the cloak. As long as she kept her identity hidden, perhaps she could get away.

'Itachi' the man with the shark feature called.

The man named Itachi simply nodded and said;

'You know what to do, Kisame'

Kisame grinned and pulled out the large sword on his back. All the demons in the clearing glared, and prepared themselves for a fight.

The demon that was holding onto her tightened his grip, eyes observing the two opponents in the clearing and sizing them up.

The demons made a formation around Itachi and Kisame, making 4 groups of 3. One group each at the front, left, right and back.

The group at the left attacked first, the right group, following in straight after. Kisame swung his giant sword, at the right group but one of the demons grabbed onto it, stopping it mid-swing.

One of the demons, who controlled the element of wind, threw a blade made of air at Kisame, and he leaped to the side, dodging it. However, the blade of air was larger than he had anticipated, and the invisible edge had slightly cut his arm. Kisame stared at the demon who had grabbed his sword, seemingly unfazed by the chakra eating effects of samahada. He thought, _'they will feel the effects soon'_. Grinning, he straightened up from his crouched position, the demons from the back and right closing in.

Itachi seemed to be having a staring contest with the demons on the left side, as they were caught within one of his genjutsus.

The group at the front, not knowing this, were unsure whether to go in and attack. One young, rash demon however, broke formation and charged in at the man.

Itachi saw this and swiftly tossed a kunai at him, he tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough as it was lodged into his leg.

Hissing in pain, the demon fell clutching its injured leg, while Itachi slowly walked up and beheaded him, then went back to focusing on the demons on the left.

Kisame had easily killed 4 of the 6 demons and was preparing to kill another one, when he hissed out;

'Why does samahada not effect you?'

The demon preparing to die chuckled,

'Spare me and perhaps I shall tell you'

Kisame grinned and simply nodded. The demon pulled a necklace out from beneath his clothes, presenting it to the shark. On it was a soft glowing white feather, inside a clear crystal. The way the moonlight shone off the crystal made it appear in many different enchanting colours. Kisame felt the small surge of power that came from it.

'This, is an angels feather. It gives certain powers to the user and the more powerful the angel was, the more power you can receive. Also, you can draw on their power source. They don't use chakra like the rest of us. They use something called Essence.'

'Angels?' Kisame questioned 'weren't they exterminated hundreds of years ago?'

'Indeed, but we collected certain.. parts that belonged to the angels and used it as materials'

'I see..interesting..' Kisame said. He then raised his sword and killed the demon, who couldn't even blink before he realized what was happening. He had served his use.

The demon that had a hold of the creature, assessed the situation carefully. Realizing they could not win, he and the 2 other demons from the front group retreated, abandoning the rest of the members who were still breathing.

Disappearing with shadows, Itachi and Kisame could no longer sense the demons that had escaped and rapidly killed the remaining ones.

'Should we follow them, Itachi? We are a defense organization afterall.'

'.. we should continue with our mission. That boy is not our concern.'

Itachi turned and continued into the night.

The creature felt herself panicking as the shadows started to engulf her, sickening her to the stomach. Wherever they were taking her, it couldn't be good. She lost consciousness, everything going dark.

* * *

…Annnddd that's it guys XDD haha Itachi didn't even bother saving her~! See you next chapter.. Maybe .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, which I obviously don't, I wouldn't be here. The only thing I own here is my OC and the plotline. Thanks (^_^)

**Chapter 4 – Discovery**

'Seems like those demons are out there hunting something un.'

Deidara said, as he impatiently played with his clay, the two mouths on his hands molding different shapes.

He was wondering what was taking Itachi and Kisame so long to reach here. They weren't very far away after all, and being as skilled as they were, they would have been here already.

Sasori didn't reply to his partner his thoughts still lingering on the crystal cavern they had just found hours before.

An everlasting art like that, he knew it seemed familiar but couldn't quite remember what it was. He remembered his grandmother Chiyo, first teaching him the art of puppetry and their eternal lasting beauty. While she was mentioning that, and she discovered the love he held for everlasting art, she mentioned an… Immortal race of sorts that held a stunning beauty, that even the males were beautiful with many feminine features.

Sasori attempted to dig deeper into his memories to remember and try to name this race, when his thoughts were interrupted by loud obnoxious blonde, who's view on art was on a completely different perspective.

'You're finally here un.'

Sasori turned and saw Itachi and Kisame both enter the cave.

'hn'

Was the only reply he got from the stoic Uchiha. Kisame filled them in on what happened instead,

'Some demons decided to pick a fight hence why we were slightly delayed in getting here'

He grinned showing his teeth. Sasori, not one to waste time, started to get straight to the point.

'As you know, we are to eliminate a lord here in the land of snow. This lord has been collecting many treasures from all around the world, however… Some of these treasures could be considered as individual trafficking as he is also taking in rare creatures as part of his collection. It also seems as though he has hired many hands to do this dirty work, and so I called you two to help in making a distraction, while we quickly go in to eliminate him. We wouldn't want to have so many casualties after all.'

After Sasori summarized their situation they decided to lay out a plan. In the next few days they would have to get a layout of the lord's mansion, and the time shifts between his guards so they could sneak in quietly and effectively.

'Itachi will be best for infiltrating the place to get a layout of the place while the rest of us keep an eye out for him incase any guards come around. We will do this tomorrow.'

Sasori explained. After a while they all decided to get some rest for the next day, each taking a turn to keep a lookout throughout the chilly night.

* * *

As the Creature opened her eyes, she felt herself being roughly jostled over something's shoulder.

'Looks like the little runts awake'

Someone growled out. Her face paled as she remembered her situation, and she immediately covered her nose at the overpowering stench of the demons.

'Ahahahahha look at him! He's frightened, like the little coward he is.'

One of them roared in laughter. She noticed that there were 3 of the demons, as the others were killed by that.. other demon. She shuddered. The demons mistook this for fear and they laughed louder.

'Oi Kuro, Put him down, let the midget walk on his own two feet.'

The one named Kuro, put her down. As she looked up, she inwardly cringed, recognizing him as the one that broke the window the other night.

'Try to run, kid, and you'll be dead before you know it.'

The demon with horns on his head, to her left growled. She nodded understanding this. _'Not like I could run, with how hungry and tired I am anyway'_ she thought. She vaguely wondered where they were taking her. She only hoped it wasn't to the lord of the demons. She recalled him the night her race was massacred., and did not want to remember what he looked like.

They continued on for a while longer, her bare feet getting cut by the sharp, gravel path. Finally, a large mansion came into sight, and she was roughly pushed forward to walk faster.

Kuro loudly knocked on the mansion doors, and it was opened by two servants. They hustled her inside, and she heard the ominous creak as the large doors closed shut.

The Mansion was very extravagant; it looked like the inside of a castle. The tiles looked to be made of marble, and were a beautiful soft cream colour. The rolled out carped she walked upon, was a deep wine red. The walls were also cream while the arched windows had caramel colored pieces of wood going through them. There were two flights of stairs one on her left and on her right, going in a circular motion till they both reached the next level. The demons took her up these steps, down a few corridors until reaching a large door.

They knocked on it once again, and she heard a man's voice say,

'Come in'

She was once again, pushed inside then shoved down to the floor in a kneeling position. The detail in this room blew her mind. The red carpet was lush and fluffy, and all the furniture in the room seemed to be antiques.

'What is that?'

She looked up to see that the lord had gestured towards her. The lord was rather tall looking to be in his mid to late 20s, and he wore the robes of a noble. He wasn't skinny but he wasn't fat either, his eyes, were a deep green colour, his hair the same wine red as the carpets of the mansion. He was actually quite attractive.

'We found him whilst we were checking the area for any people who may have been sent here to spy on you my lord.'

The demon with the horns said.

'I see Mizu, and why did you bring him here, rather that kill him?'

The lord asked, as he stared at her in disdain.

'Well, we scented something on him. Something extremely rare, that you may take an interest in. This scent has not been smelt in a hundred years or so.'

The demon, Mizu, stopped to add suspense to his next words and grinned,

'We scented in him, Angels blood.'

The lord's eyes widened considerably as he heard that then said,

'Impossible. All the angels in that massacre were killed. There shouldn't be any left. If there were, they would have been discovered way before now. I hear their beauty is impossible to match, and no one could miss that.'

'That's true my lord, however, our noses do not deceive us. This runt could however, just have some angel blood mixed into his bloodline.'

'Pull off his hood, so I may see his face'

The lord ordered, and the creature stiffened as soon as she heard that. The third demon with blood red hair, who she did not know the name of came forward and pulled her hood off. All four of the males in the room gasped as they stared down at her in shock. The lord ginned cruelly.

'My my, not a he but a _she. _I thought angels had golden locks of hair, and forest green eyes. This one must be a mixed blood then._' _

The lord emphasized the word she and the creature immediately looked down trying to hide her face. The 3 demons in the room said nothing and continued ogling at her. She said nothing about her half blood and she would continue to let them think that. She was a full blooded angel, born as a mutation. An oddity. When she was born, her parents refused to let her take the family name and cast her out, ashamed that they, the leaders of the angel clan gave birth to a creature such as her.

The lord stepped forward and pulled her face up so he could see her face better.

'Such a captivating beauty, indeed you must have angels blood within you. I daresay your looks are far more enchanting that just simple locks of gold. White silver hair that is the colour of the waning moon, and azure blue eyes that simply take your breath away, you will become my most valuable treasure.'

Her eyes widened a bit when she heard him say that she was more beautiful than all the other angels. _'Was he crazy?' _she thought, '_She was meant to be a freak of nature, how could she be as beautiful as the other angels?' _

The lord suddenly removed her cloak and studied the rest of her figure. His eyes greedily roamed her body as did the demons.

'What is your name, my lady?'

He asked her,

'I.. Don't have one.'

She replied hesitantly. The lords eyes widened. And he grinned.

'I shall call you Takara then'

The creature frowned. Takara meant treasure. She was not an object.

'So small and petite.. I have other plans for you my dear. Perhaps we could 'repopulate' the angel race'

The creature did not understand what he meant by that, but she didn't like how it sounded when she saw the look on his face. Kuro then stepped forward.

'My lord, although she may have angels blood, I do not know if she would hold the same powers as angels..'

The lord cut the demon off midsentence,

'It does not matter, I will simply have beautiful descendants in my mansion, and many will look upon me with envy.'

He declared.

'Take her to the room next to mine, and have some servants clean her up and prepare her in clothes more suitable.. to be my wife.'

The angel still did not understand his intentions. All she knew was that she did not want to become this man's wife. She glared at the floor, thinking of as many escape plans as she could.

Kuro approached her and she was surprised when he handled her more gently this time, picking her up by the arm and leading her out of the room.

While she was here she would have to put up with that name the lord had given her. She stayed quiet the whole time plotting her escape

* * *

That night, a figure cloaked by the darkness, rushed through the large mansion like a phantom. He knew he could easily kill the lord right now, but they would also need to find some proof and hidden documents to prove he was not innocent. Quietly, the phantom entered the main office, and searched for the blue prints.

Finding what he needed, he saw a dark familiar cloak on the floor but dismissed it, as his 3 team members were waiting for him. Eyes glowing red, he exited the mansions as quietly as he had entered.

* * *

The next Chapter will be 'Escape', so while the 4 Akatsuki members go in to assassinate this lord, the creature will use this commotion as her chance to run~~

Stay Tuned ^_^  
Reviews, Questions, or any pointers to my writing are helpful ^^ Thanks~!


End file.
